Oops wrong letter
by shadowimage
Summary: Kim is adjusting to life in Florida but she misses Tommy. So when a friend asks for advice she helps her and a switch up occurs. When Kim goes to visit Tommy everything hits the fan. Can the two work it out and what happened? A one shot that has happiness and drama.


Kim flexes her muscles after a long day of training. She had a meet in a few days and needed to ace it in order for the Olympic scouts to be looking her way before the Pan Global. Coach told the team how scouts watch not only the Pan Global but the meets as well. Therefore, Kim decides to take a steaming hot bath to soak her sore muscles. Ah, I needed this so bad.

Dana gives a soft knock before she opens the bathroom door. "Hey, Kim, I need to borrow a few candles for tomorrow night." Dana tells Kim as she walks into the bathroom.

Kim sighs, "Remind me why I gave you a key to my apartment again?"

"Uh, so we could swab clothes and such," Dana sits on Kim's toilet seat. "So, as I was saying Derrick is coming over and I need to borrow a few candles." "If you do not mind," Dana jokes.

"You already know the answer to that," Kim sits up in the bathtub. "Just leave the big multicolor one alone okay."

Dana looks at Kim. "Why, do you have plans to light it as you soak after the meet?"

"No, I brought that candle for my boyfriend," Kim replies as she rolls her eyes. "Can you hand me my towel please; my meditating time is now over."

"Glad I could help," Dana reaches on the towel rack and hands Kim her towel.

Kim stands up and wraps the towel around her body. "Next time give me at least a full hour after practice before you invade my space."

"Whatever, you are just cranky that my boyfriend lives less than sixteen minutes away and your boyfriend lives about sixteen thousand miles away," Dana rolls her eyes.

"I have never had a friend like you before," Kim steps out the bathtub. "I can only handle you in small doses." She lets the water out.

Dana stands up. "Ha, ha Kim, I will be sure to laugh next time." "How can you stand being away from your boyfriend for so long?" "I would freak if I had to be that far away from Derrick."

"That is the difference between you and me," Kim turns off her stereo and blows out the few candles she had lit. "We trust each other and talk when we can."

"I guess it is nice to receive all those love letters but still I would prefer to touch the real thing; you know," Dana waits as Kim walks out the bathroom then follows her.

Kim begins to dry off once she reaches her bed. "I like both; being together is the best but when we are far away from each other and meet up again it is magically explosive."

"So, what you are saying is that the sex is great," Dana implies.

Kim gives her a look.

"What, I thought that is what you were aiming for," Dana laughs as Kim throws her towel at her.

Kim grabs her pajama bottoms and slides them on. "Don't get me wrong, the sex is wonderful but Tommy and I are more than that." She slips her pajama top over her head. "We have a special bond that can never be broken."

"Sounds like a love novel to me," Dana jests.

Kim smiles, "He sure can make it feel that way."

"So, tell me Kim; how do I make Derrick that way," Dana asks.

"Let him be," Kim walks to the living closet and pulls out a few candles. "You should make the first move and tell him what you want."

Dana takes the candles from Kim. "Oh right, I can just picture me telling him to be more romantic and him saving me the last slice of pizza."

"That is not good enough," Kim, questions.

"Sort of but I want him to make me feel as if we are in a love movie," Dana sits down on Kim's couch. "I want to have that dopey look you get every time someone mentions the name Tommy."

Kim sits down next to her friend. "Let's write them love notes and put in what we would like for them to do." Kim goes and grabs paper and pens. "Now, sweet talk him first then go in for what he needs to do to receive the main reward."

Dana sets the candles down and takes a piece of stationary and a pen from Kim. "You start writing yours first and I will get an idea from yours."

"Okay," Kim begins writing her love letter.

"Ooh, Kim that is awesome," Dana smiles before she begins vigorously writing on the paper.

Kim smiles at her friend. "See you are getting it."

A few minutes later, both girls are happy with their letters.

"You know, what would be funny," Dana suggests.

"What," Kim asks.

Dana leans forward and picks up her pen. "If we wrote the most outlandish thing we could think of and read them."

Kim furrows her brow. "What would we write about that would be so bizarre?"

"If we ever had to break up with our boyfriends," Dana laughs at Kim's face. "They would only be joking letters of course that we would not send."

"I guess it would be funny to see what we each come up with," Kim agrees. "Okay, but as soon as we read them we have to ripped them up and throw them away."

Dana nods her head. "Sure."

A couple of minutes later, Dana read her humorous letter.

"Okay, Kim now your turn," Dana tells Kim between laughs.

Kim stands up, clears her throat, and reads the letter.

"Wow, Kim, I did not know you had it in you to be that evil," Dana laughs. "If a guy ever breaks my heart I will definitely use that and not think about it."

Kim shrugs her shoulders. "You said write the most outlandish breakup and that to me sums up what that means." She tosses the letter on the table. "Alright, you have your candles and now I need to go to sleep."

"Aw, but Kim it is only nine-thirty," Dana whines.

"What can I say; the early bird catches the worm," Kim jokes.

Dana gives Kim a pouty look. "I want to hang out; don't you want to hang out with me," Dana questions. "What am I supposed to do, go home and read?"

"It would do you some good," Kim tells her.

"Okay, if you are throwing me out than I need an envelope to put my letter in." Dana demands.

Kim nods her head and walks to grab an envelope. "Hey, since I have practice early in the morning; want to mail my letter for me."

"Sure, make me your personal secretary," Dana takes the two envelopes from Kim. "I will be sure to mail Kim's first or else."

"Yeah, that is right or else," Kim yawns. "You so are going to visit my friends with me soon."

Dana picks up two letters. "I would not miss seeing all those do-gooders in one room."

Kim laughs. "Dana give it up; you helped feed the homeless a few days ago."

"Still I like to pretend that I am a bad ass," Dana picks up the candles. "Cannot forget these."

"No, you definitely can't forget those; why Derrick would be so offended that he would not even have sex with you," Kim laughs again. "Oh no, then you would harass me."

Dana laughs back. "You know you enjoy my coming over and invading your personal space."

"Keep thinking that; whatever helps you to sleep at night," Kim opens the door and lets her friend walk out the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Oh, you know you will," Dana adds before she unlocks her door and walks inside.

Kim closes and locks her door. Of all the neighbors to get, I get her.

The next afternoon, in Angel Grove, Tommy receives a letter.

"Hey Adam, read it for me will you," Tommy sits back down and grabs the weight.

Adam smiles down at his friend. "Wow, you are grinning so hard Tommy."

"Yeah, I think if you keep that smile going then your face will stretch," Rocky jokes.

Tommy begins lifting the weights. "Just read it."

Adam begins reading the letter. During the middle of the letter, Tommy stops lifting the weight.

"Hey bro, maybe you should read it in private," Adam implies.

"Affirmative, Tommy," Billy nods his head in agreement.

Kat looks at Tanya. "I think we should sit down and let you finish reading."

Tanya walks next to Adam. "Yeah, we should go sit down."

"No, stay right where you are," Tommy continues reading the letter. "I do not believe this."

"Maybe someone else wrote it as a cruel joke," Rocky adds.

Tommy shakes his head no. "It is in her handwriting and this is her stationary." "How could she feel this way about someone else; I thought we were meant to be together for life."

"From the way you guys described the love between you two I thought so," Tanya replies.

Kat looks from Tanya to Tommy. "What about that trip to the cabin; we talked about earlier."

Tommy stands up. "I am in no mood to go there." Tommy clutches the paper not caring that the paper began to crumble. "See you guys later."

Kat makes a move to stop him but Adam holds her arm. "Wait, what let me go?"

"No, he needs to be alone right now," Adam releases Kat's arm.

Billy looks at Kat. "We have known him longer and during this time he would like to be alone."

Rocky nods his head yes. "How about we do something to take our minds off the issue." "I for one am starving and could use a good milkshake and burger."

Tanya was about to say something but Rocky's stomach growled.

At the park, Tommy is standing by the lake throwing pebbles into the water. He wanted to throw the letter but could not bring himself to do it. Why, Kim, I thought I was all those things for you?

In Florida, Kim is upset that she has not received a response to her letter. "Dana, you did send out the letter right?"

"Yeah, at about ten-thirty," Dana shuffles through Kim's clothes. "Can I take this with me?"

Kim barely looks at the small pink shirt. "Sure, take what you need."

Dana puts the top down. "Look Kim I bet he is probably swamped with school and forgot about the letter for the time being but as soon as you see him he will instantly remember."

"I hope so," Kim gives Dana a small smile. "He is forgetful."

Dana resumes roaming through Kim's closet and drawers. "See; now help me shop through your things for clothes to wear to Angel Grove."

"Just remember this you borrow it I want it back unharmed," Kim helps her friend riffle through her things. "I have not seen them in months."

"Oh you mean since Christmas right," Dana loads Kim's clothes into her suitcase. "So Derrick told me that since you have such hot friends, I have to call him each day we are there."

Kim shakes her head. "Boys can be so juvenile sometimes." "Let's go, our flight leaves in an hour and I do not want to miss our flight and have my older brother yell at me."

"The one who likes to wear red and gold right," Dana questions.

"Yes the one who likes to wear red and gold and is a sucker for being on time," Kim hurries her friend out her apartment before she locks the door. "Where is a bellboy when you need one?"

Dana shrugs her shoulders. "I should have made Derrick and his stupid friends help us."

Kim nods her head yes. Too bad, I cannot use my ranger powers or my communicator. "We have girl power right, so let's do this."

A couples hours later, Kim and Dana walk up to Jason.

"Hey, big brother I have missed you," Kim hugs Jason. "Jason this is my friend Dana."

"Oh hi," Jason hugs Dana.

Dana hugs Jason and was tempted to squeeze his butt. "You smell nice to have just gotten off an airplane not too long ago."

Jason gives Kim a look before he speaks to Dana. "Thanks but I think I smell like I have been sitting on an airplane for about five hours."

"Okay, enough talk about smells, I want to go see Tommy." Kim leads the way to baggage claim. "I cannot wait to see the look on his face when he sees me."

In another part of Angel Grove, the rangers are watching television in Tommy's game room.

"So, Jason should be arriving shortly," Tommy plays with the remote.

Tanya smiles, "I have only known him for a short time but he seems nice."

Kat groans inwardly. "Maybe we could just sit and watch a movie." "Convince him to go scuba diving tomorrow." Seeing him in that wetsuit and a smile will make me melt.

Tanya gives her friend a knowing smile. "It is kind of late."

Adam wraps his arm around his girlfriend. "Yeah and I would rather be snuggled next to you."

"Do not make me gag," Rocky eats a handful of popcorn.

"Make you gag," Billy asks. "I do not believe anything can make you gag."

Before Rocky could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"I will get it," Tommy walks to the front door. "Hey Jason, I… Kim?" Tommy narrows his eyes.

"Hey Handsome surprised," Kim questions wondering why he is frowning at her.

Tommy's eyebrows furrow. "I do not think it is appropriate for you to call me that."

"Why the hell not," Kim asks with anger.

Jason holds up his hands. "Let's go inside and talk this out." "Tommy, this is Kim's friend Dana from Florida." Jason walks in first. "Now what is the problem between you two?"

Tommy glances at Dana for a second. "I do not feel comfortable discussing it in front of her."

"Why in the hell not," Kim crosses her arms around her chest. "Whatever you have to say she can hear it."

Tommy cocks his head to the size. "You have some nerve barging in my house and telling me what to do!" "Newsflash honey, you are not my girlfriend anymore."

The other rangers came to see what the fuss was.

"Excuse me," Kim asks.

"Did I stutter," Tommy replies.

Dana looks from Kim to Tommy. "I thought you loved her?" "How dare you break my best friend's heart?" Dana shakes her head at Tommy. "Did you dump her for that blonde girl right there," Dana questions with fury in her voice.

"No why would I do that," Tommy answers. "Kat will always be a little sister to me and nothing else," Tommy retorts. "Kim is the one who dumped me."

Kim looks at Tommy incredulously. "Are you insane I would never do that to you?"

"I don't know Kim; he is giving off that draft vibe," Dana adds.

Tommy frowns at Dana. "You do not know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, Tommy is right," Adam speaks up. "Kim broke up with Tommy and we were all there to witness it firsthand Jason."

"But I thought none of you have seen Kim since Christmas time," Jason asks.

Rocky bites the last of his candy bar. "She was not here physically."

"Then how did she break up with Tommy than," Jason asks.

"Metaphorically speaking she was not here physically but mentally she was," Billy tells him.

Kim stomps her foot. "I thought I was always here mentally especially to Tommy."

Tommy rolls his eyes. "She wrote me a letter stating that she wanted to break up because she met someone else." "Why are you not with Mr. Caring huh?"

"What," Kim says confused.

"How is it confusing," Tommy replies.

Jason scratches his head. "Kim did you write Tommy a break up letter?"

"No, I wrote him a letter but it was not about breaking up just the opposite of that," Kim frowns.

"Really, hold on one second," Tommy storms to his room.

Kim follows behind him. "Tommy, please let me explain."

"Explain what Kim; how you broke my heart into a million pieces then feed it to me," Tommy cries out outraged. "I trusted you and loved you but I guess you did not feel the same way."

"But Tommy, I did," Kim tries to grab Tommy. "Let me explain."

Tommy crosses his arms across his chest. "Five seconds; you have five seconds to keep me interested until I walk out."

Kim takes a deep breathe. "Tommy, I wrote you a love letter professing my love to you."

"Then how did I get this break up garbage?" Tommy looks down at the letter.

"Let me finish explaining Handsome," Kim caresses Tommy's face. "I wrote an outlandish letter to joke with Dana about and I think that is what you have in your hand."

Tommy's face softens and he uncrosses his arms.

"I was going to show you that letter and have a good laugh with you about it," Kim moves closer to Tommy. "It was a joke letter and nothing else."

"So, you mean this is not how you really feel about me," Tommy holds up the letter.

Kim shakes her head no. "Of course not crazy; I love you and only you." Kim pulls Tommy's head down and kisses him. "I thought you knew me better than that."

Downstairs the rangers, Jason, and Dana are wondering what is happening upstairs.

"Could they have killed each other," Rocky suggests.

"No way bonehead," Adam rolls his eyes.

Dana looks from one person to the next. "Maybe we should go check on them." "Kim never meant for him to read that; it was a joke letter." Dana shakes her head. "We each made a hilarious letter that we planned on showing our boyfriends as a joke and I guess I mailed off the wrong one." "Kim is going to kill me instead."

"Don't be upset, she will forgive you especially seeing how you took up for her," Tanya smiles down at the woman. "I am sure they are straightening it all out."

"I hope so," Kat shakes. "I would not want Kim made at me that girl can fight."

Dana looks at Kat. "She told me she knew martial arts." "I am sorry about what I said."

"No offense taken," Kat laughs. "I had a crush on him when I first moved here mate but soon realized that he only had eyes for Kim."

Jason looks at Kat. I am glad she does not like him. "Kat, want to hang out later?"

"Sure Jason," Kat smiles at Jason.

"So maybe we should give them so time alone and go eat," Rocky insinuates.

Dana looks at him. "Rocky right."

"Yeah, how did you know," Rocky asks.

"Oh, Kim described you all to me," Dana tells him.

Back upstairs, Tommy has Kim on his bed kissing her. "I never want to feel that way again."

"Tommy, you never will I promise," Kim kisses him with a fiery passion. "We had better get downstairs and explain everything before they think they have to come find two dead bodies."

"Yeah, but I want you all to myself," Tommy replies.

Kim kisses Tommy. "I have my own hotel room."

Tommy grins, "We can have all the alone time we need."

"Sure," Kim accepts Tommy's hand. "I love you."

"I love you, Beautiful," Tommy leads the way back downstairs. "No need to fear guys we have not murdered each other just the opposite in fact."

Their friends smile and are happy the lovely pair made up.


End file.
